finalmente assumiram Davily
by Francieli D.B
Summary: David fez uma ótima troca, quando trocou Jamie por Emily :D


Finalmente, assumiram. (Davily!)

-Emily, você pode ir lá em casa hoje? A Jamie foi viajar com as crianças, e eu não estou afim de jantar sozinho. –Diz David com um grande sorriso.

-Claro Dave, me pega às 8 hrs? –Emily diz tranquilamente.

-Claro combinado! Ás 8 então.

David se distancia e Michaela que escutou tudo diz:

-Emily e David, jantando juntos!Não sei não...

-Meu Deus você parece aquelas mulheres de programas de fofocas. –Diz Emily rindo. –Mas você sabe que não tem nada entre a gente, não é?

-É claro Emi, nada! Ele é casado e...

-E é isso! –Emily à interrompe. –Tchau Michaela, até amanhã.

-Tchau querida, e bom jantar na casa do Dave. –Michaela diz maliciosamente.

**8horas casa Emily.

-Oii baby, já está na hora. Vamos?-David pergunta alto, já que ele estava na sala dela e ela na sala.

-Dave, preciso que venha aqui.-Emily grita.

-O que aconteceu?-David diz correndo em direção ao quarto e quando entra a vê linda, mais em cima da cama assustada.

-Nada Dave, só preciso saber como estou! –ela diz rindo.

-Uaau! Você está... está... maravilhosa. –Ele diz pausadamente. E pensa "meu Deus, se eu não fosse casado..."

-Dave, acorda! Vamos. –Emily o tira do pensamento, meio malicioso.

-Vamos, claro.

**9 horas, casa David.

-Então o que temos? –ela pergunta meio sem graça.

-Comida vegan, do jeito que você gosta! –ela dá um meio sorriso.

Eles jantam centre conversas e olhares...

Meia hora depois...

-Emily, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. –David diz rapidamente.

-O... o que? –Emily diz olhando nos seus olhos.

Ele se levanta e vai até ela, e ela faz o mesmo. Ficam muito próximos e ele começa a falar:

- Em, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, no começo eu pensei que era um sentimento de "parceiros", mas agora eu sinto que eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Eu penso em te beijar, em te abraçar na frente de todos, mais eu sou casado e o meu pensamento só está em você, mesmo quando eu estou... –Emily o interrompe.

-Dave. Eu sinto a mesma coisa quanto à você, mais isso não daria certo.

Eles se olham profundamente, e David não resiste e a puxa pra um beijo, ela não recusa, o abraça forte, e eles acabam indo pra cama.

-Dave, isso é um erro. –Emily falava entre beijos e carícias intimas.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso. –David parecia explodir de felicidade. Afinal, estava com a mulher que ele verdadeiramente amava, na cama.

Já era madrugada, e eles já estavam dormindo, quando de repente, a porta do quarto se abre e bate contra a parede.

-David, seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar. –Jamie, tinha chegado de surpresa e pego eles na cama. –Eu confiava em você David, não acredito nisso!- ela gritava desesperada.

-Calma Jamie, calma! –David parecia assustado.

-Calma o quê? Você está na nossa cama com a Emily! E você Emily, eu não acredito que você está tendo um caso com o meu marido!- Ela foi pra cima da Emily, mais David a segurou e gritou.

-Jamie, eu não amo mais você, eu amo a Emily, o nosso casamento estava cada vez pior, e agora parece que acabou de vez! –ele desabafou.

-Acabou mesmo! Suma daqui David, SUMA! –ela continuava gritando

Emily estava confusa, coberta com um lençol no canto do quarto, meio desesperada, não sabia o que fazer.

-Pois bem Jamie Bergman! Eu vou, e sabe pra onde? Pra casa da Emily! –ele disse se vestindo.

-O quê? Você vai pra minha casa? –Emily perguntou assustada.

-É claro, quero assumir você Em.

-David, eu quero se separar de você o quanto antes, faz tempo que eu andava desconfiando de vocês, mais pensava que era coisa da minha cabeça e que a Emily nunca faria isso!

Emily não falava nada, apenas se vestia e foi saindo do quarto.

-Emily, você é uma desgraçada! Roubou meu marido! –Jamie chorava de raiva e gritava.

-Jamie, desculpa, não era essa a intenção, eu.... –Emily não sabia o que falar, afinal ela tinha acabado com o casamento deles mesmo.

David e Emily saíram e foram para casa de Emily.

*Casa Emily 5hrs30min.

-Dave, o que a gente faz agora? Eu acabei com seu casamento, e aquilo nunca deveria ter acontecido. –Emily falava impaciente.

-Emily, você fez um grande favor pra mim, eu não agüentava mais, o meu casamento tava um verdadeiro inferno. –David a abraçou.

-Dave, eu te amo, mais não queria que acontecesse isso.

-Eu te amo baby, e vai dar tudo certo. Eu e a Jamie, vamos nos separar e eu vou assumir você, OK?

-Ok Dave, isso será a melhor coisa da minha vida!

-Da minha também! –Ele a beijou.

*8hrs. Estúdios FOX.

Emily conta pra Michela, algumas coisas que aconteceu.

-Meu Deus, os fãs irão surtar com isso! Já estava na hora disso acontecer não é Emily? –Michaela ria de Emily.

-Irão mesmo! –Emily disse, saindo para gravar mais um episódio.

*Semanas depois. Segunda-feira. Bastidores.

-Querida, a semana será na sexta feira. –Dave lhe deu um beijo na frente de todos.

-Ótimo!-ele sorriu.- Esse caso já caiu em todos os programas de fofocas, e os fãs estão loucos.- Eles riram.

-É, a gente faz tudo pelos fãs.- David disse sorrindo.

-É claro! –Emily concordou.

**Sexta-feira. Audiência de separação.

Juiz: E eu declaro que apartir de hoje, David Boreanaz e Jamie Bergman estão separados, perante a lei.

David sorria de tanta felicidade e pensava: "Finalmente, assumirei Emily!"

A audiência terminou e Emily o esperava no lado de fora da sala. Ele sai e lhe dá um beijo, na frente de fotógrafos e todos que estava presente. E diz alto:

-Eu amo a Emily e agora seremos mais felizes do que nunca.

Emily estava encantada com aquela declaração.

Jamie que tinha escutado tudo chega perto de Emily e diz: -Parabéns Emily, você conseguiu o que queria! – e saiu com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

*Os meses se passaram e o casal Davily andavam mais felizes do que nunca.

*Festa Fox.

-Querida, eu tenho que falar umas coisas ali no microfone e já volto!- David disse lhe dando um selinho.

-Tá bem querido. –Emily pensava que era alguma coisa relacionada ao seriado, que estava fazendo muito sucesso, mais ela se surpreendeu quando ele começou a falar.

-Bom primeiramente boa noite a todos. Na verdade eu queria aproveitar esta noite para fazer um pedido!-David faz uma pausa e olha pra Emily. Emily olha desconfiada/assustada.- Emily, queria que se dirigisse ao palco.-Emily faz o que ele pede.- Então, essa mulher, é a mulher da minha vida! –Todos sorriem- E já que estamos namorando à meses, queria fazer um pedido. Lá vai.-Ele olha pra Emily nervoso.-Emily, eu não como seria a minha vida sem você, e agora que eu tenho certeza que o meu lugar é do seu lado, eu queria te pedir em casamento!

Emily, olha pra Dave com uma grande felicidade, os olhos brilhantes, e lhe dá um beijo e todos aplaudem o momento romântico da festa. Emily pega o microfone e fala:

-E você é o amor da minha vida. E é óbvio que eu aceito me casar com você. –Ele sorri e a abraça. Ela se vira para a "platéia" e continua.: Olhem, fiz uma bela troca, troquei um David pelo outro!Na verdade um David bem melhor. –Todos caem na risada.

*Emily e Dave marcam a data do casamento. Nos programas de TV e revistas só dava a certa matéria: Casamento de David e Emily será em Maio.

-Tamara, já é abril e eu estou tão nervosa.-Emily dizia enquanto experimentava o vestido.

-Calma querida, vai dar tudo certo! E Vocês serão super felizes. -Tamara sorriu-E você está linda! Que sorte do Boreanaz.

-Tamara!-ela riu para amiga. –E o que você acha Michaela?

-Eu acho que você está perfeita, e o David fez uma ótima "troca"-Michaela ria.

-Será esse então! E eu vou desconsiderar esses comentários maliciosos! –Elas riram.

*Dia do casamento.Sábado

Emily acorda e pensa: "É hoje!". Ela olha pra David que tinha passado mais uma noite "quente" com ela e continua pensando: "É hoje que eu caso com o homem da minha vida!". Ela passava a mão no rosto de David e sorria, da tanta felicidade.

David acordou e se deparou com a Emily olhando com um olhar apaixonada pra ele.

-É hoje meu amor! –Ele sorriu com o jeito dela.

Ela apenas deu um beijo nele a firmou com a cabeça.

-Bom, eu vou levantar, pois tenho muitas coisas pra fazer! –Ela disse levantando, mais David o puxou e lhe deu um beijo intenso.

-Você será a noiva mais linda!

-E você o noiva mais lindo. –Ela disse com olhos brilhantes.

Eles pareciam não acreditar, que finalmente se casariam.

*19hrs30min. No casamento.

-Meu Deus será que ela desistiu? –David estava nervoso.

-Claro que não né David, você acha que logo a Emily desistiria? As noivas se atrasam cara!-Disse TJ rindo do nervosismo de David.

Tamara corre e diz: -A noiva chegou!

David abre um grande sorriso, ele estava encantado com aquela linda mulher entrando na igreja com aquele vestido de noiva, e ele parecia bobo pensando que daqui uns minutos ela seria dele e vice-versa.

Zooey, irmã de Emily, era uma das madrinhas do casamento e falou baixinho pra David:

-Cuide bem da minha irmã hein! –eles sorriram

-É claro que vou cuidar bem dela.

Emily chega ao altar.

O Sr. Deschanel olha pra David e diz: - Cuide da minha menina hein!

-Eu vou cuidar dela sempre!- David diz pegando a mão de Emily.

O padre começa a falar e chega a hora:

-Emily Deschanel você aceita David Boreanaz em casamento?

Ela olha profundamente pra David e diz: -Sim. É a única certeza que eu tenho.

-E você David Boreanaz, aceita Emily Deschanel em casamento?

-É claro que sim.

-Então eu os declaro, marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

David beija Emily e todos aplaudem e pensam: "Finalmente"

*Um mês se passou e o casamento estava cada vez melhor.

-David, eu preciso falar com você! –Emily disse na frente de todos do elenco de Bonés.

-O que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa querida?-David falou.

-Sim. E eu preciso falar agora!- Emily falava em um tom de suspense.

-Fale querida, está me deixando preocupado!

-David, eu estou grávida!-Todos pararam e olharam pra os dois.

-Meu Deus, terá um novo ator me Bones!- HH disse rindo e todos davam parabéns ao casal.

-Emily, isso é a melhor coisa que você já me disse! Eu te amo meu amor! –David a abraçou forte.

Resultado: 8 meses depois nasceu uma mistura de Boreanaz e Deschanel.

E a filha se chamava: Yasmin Deschanel Boreanaz.

Ela era a menina mais linda dos EUA. Era verdadeiramente uma mistura do casal mais charmoso da TV.

E essa família seguia feliz, e assim seria até o fim!

The End.


End file.
